Typical cowl actuation systems make use of actuators that are installed at particular locations, such as, for example, the 3 o'clock position and the 9 o'clock position about the diameter of the gas turbine engine. The actuators may be installed at these locations to uniformly load the cowl. However, as the design of gas turbine engines changes to improve operating efficiency, the installation envelope for the actuators may be limited or eliminated.